


Celestial Dawn: Goddess of the Sun

by AnimaTori



Series: The Princesses of Equestria [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Princess Celestia's Past, Princess Luna's Past, Star Swirl the Bearded Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimaTori/pseuds/AnimaTori
Summary: This story is based 2,237 years before the events of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It is not written in the "Olden Times" style that they likely spoke in.Long ago, some time after Clover the Clever warmed the hearts of the Pegasus and Earth Pony tribes, the Unicorns decided to create proper universities for the Unicorns who worked to raise and lower the Sun and Moon. Finishing the tests in the universities placed a Unicorn on the Council of Solar or Lunar Unicorns. The placement of the Unicorns depends on the time they were born; any unicorn born in the day was eligible to enroll at the Solar Unicorn Academy should they wish, and any Unicorn born at night eligible for the Lunar Unicorn Academy.Celestial Dawn was born during the dawn of the Summer Solstice, marking her to be the earliest born Solar Unicorn of the summer. She displayed a clear magical prowess from a very early age, even more talented than her siblings, and her parents enrolled her into the Solar Unicorn Academy as soon as was allowed. Several of the teachers noticed her ability, along with many members of the elder students.This is Celestia’s story.
Series: The Princesses of Equestria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992223





	Celestial Dawn: Goddess of the Sun

“MOOOOOM!!! CELI IS USING MAGIC IN THE HOUSE AGAIN!” 

The loud cry of a young colt echoed throughout the house of the Dawn family. The colt, no older than 8, was attempting to read as his younger sister tried to stack books with her magic. A few books clattered to the floor as the filly was startled out of her concentration. “N-No I wasn’t!” she cried in response. Their mother called back from her bedroom, something along the lines of “No magic in the house!” Celestial, the filly, glared at her older brother, already absorbed back into his book.

The Dawns were an upstanding unicorn family; they were a family of unicorns known for their uncanny luck in producing primarily Solar children. All but one of their six foals so far had been born under the sun. Celestial Dawn is very well known in their community; she was born at the very earliest point of sunlight on the Summer Solstice, making her the earliest born Solar Unicorn in several decades.

Despite Mrs. Dawn’s rule of “No magic in the house,” Celestial had long since proven her ability for magic. Because of this, Celestial Dawn was at the top of the list for the Solar Unicorn Academy.

All unicorns born between the first light of dawn and the last light of dusk were eligible to attend and aid in the raising and lowering of the sun. Every unicorn enrolled at the academies must train for several years, sometimes even decades, from the age of 7. That’s typically the age a unicorn gains proper control of their magic, although that too takes some teaching. Once enrolled, a student must obtain their cutie mark before being able to drop out willingly. A student may be expelled from the academy if they aren’t able to continue working at the expected pace.

Being accepted almost from the moment a unicorn is born is a high honor. There has only been one other student that was recently accepted so early; Star Swirl. Born at the height of a Blue Moon, his magical power was unmatched. Once Celestial was born, however, Star Swirl realized he was lucky to be a Lunar unicorn. Had he been required to compete with this filly, he would’ve been beat easily. 

Celestial was soon stamping outside, frustrated at her brother’s decision to rat her out. She wasn’t really able to practice her magic anymore, now that the No Magic rule extended to herself. “It’s not fair,” Celi huffed, plopping down in the grass outside. “All I was doing was stacking books. Momma and Poppa get to use magic all the time!”

“Well-” Celi jumped at the mare’s voice coming from around the house- “Momma and Poppa also have better control over their magic than we do.”

A beautiful young mare was walking towards Celi, her baby pink coat flecked with dirt and leaves, and her short, curly mane bulled back into two small buns. She set down the small spade she was holding and swiped the dirt off her hooves onto her apron, then plopped down in the grass next to Celi and placed a hoof on her curly mane. 

“I know you want to be able to use magic like everypony else, Celi, but we aren’t sure you have full control over it yet,” the mare said, absent-mindedly stroking her sister’s hair.  
Celi scoffed. “Iris, you’ve seen how good I am at magic! Why does everypony think I’m just a stupid foal?” Her horn sparked with the frustration she felt; to Celi, everyone kept telling her No for what seemed like no good reason. 

Iris tapped her horn to her sister’s, calming Celi, and stopping the sparks. “Celi, you certainly aren’t stupid, we all have proof of that. But you are still very young. All of us-“ 

“No, Iris! You still don’t get it!” Celi huffed again, “nopony ever understands what I mean!” Celi stomped off, horn sparking again, leaving Iris on the lawn.

Storming blindly down the road, Celi grumbled under her breath, things along the lines of "mean Iris" and "stupid Momma" and whatnot. She fumed, near the brink of tears, when she looked up and realized she'd entered the forest a while ago. The forest was absolutely not a place Celestial Dawn should ever enter - she was already bad enough with directions - but being out of the direct sunlight weakened her magic. She was also way too small to leave a significant trail, so her path was completely lost to the undergrowth. 

From what she remembered, there wasn't anything too dangerous in the woods; most things out here were scared wild animals just trying to find their own species or just some food. But some of those animals were carnivorous, and might find a tiny filly like Celi to make a delicious treat. 

Celi shook her head, trying to remove that thought before she started to panic. The most important thing, her parents had always told her and her siblings, was to stay calm. "If you aren't calm," her father had told her late one night while walking past the entrance to the forest, "you won't be able to think well enough to get out. Panic makes you stupid." Celi smiled at the memory, remembering how her dad had poked her in the side when he said Stupid, driving the point home that Celi was certainly not stupid. She took a deep breath and turned entirely around, intending to march straight out of the forest. 

That, of course, wasn't what happened. Celi hadn't thought she'd gone so far into the forest, but after a while she could feel the sun lowering, see the thin strips of light turning a deep gold and angling longer in one direction. She stopped walking for a while and thought, Where does the sun go down in the village? It usually goes down opposite her bedroom window, but she wasn't sure which direction that was! Tears welled in Celi's eyes; being brave was really tough, especially since Celi couldn't count on her magic. She gave a quick look around for a patch of sunlight, hoping to spend the last bit of the day warm and wrapped in her own magical focal point. 

Upon spotting a single large patch a little way away, Celi raced off, the tears beginning to spill down her face. She collapsed into the golden rays, sobbing into her hooves. She felt her magic return, slowly at first, then extremely fast and hard. Celi’s eyes opened wide, but she couldn’t see. She couldn’t hear or smell, and she could barely think. 

Suddenly, magic blasted from Celestial Dawn’s horn, a bright magenta beam shooting into the sky. Then, the sun was fully set, and Celestial Dawn collapsed onto the grass, completely unconscious. 


End file.
